1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stand that holds a plurality of cymbals in a unique manner. More particularly, it relates to such a stand that enables a performer to produce new sound combinations by presenting a plurality of cymbals in front of the performer in rapid succession.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of cymbal stands known in the prior art. For example, my prior issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,696 describes a cymbal stand that allows a performer to achieve certain types of new effects by providing a beater and a damper for a cymbal mounted on the stand that are controlled by the performer's feet, leaving the performer's hands free to play the cymbal with a drumstick as well. Skilled percussionists strive to produce new effects with their instruments in order to advance their level of artistry and enhance their audience appeal. A wide variety of cymbal stand designs and related modifications to percussion instrument and percussion instrument support designs in addition to that disclosed in the above patent have been provided for that purpose. Examples of such designs are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,200,024; 3,893,363; 4,111,095; 4,177,709; 4,274,322; 4,048,895; 3,994,198; 4,248,129 and 4,315,453. However, all of these prior art designs either restrict the performer to playing a single instrument at a time or require that the performer's hands be moved to different positions for playing different instruments. Further modification of prior art cymbal stand designs is therefore needed to provide the performer with additional capability to produce novel percussion effects.